Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments. As the subscriber base of end users increases, and as new applications are developed, proper routing and efficient management of communication sessions and data flows becomes even more critical. In Internet Protocol (IP) architectures for certain applications (e.g., involving automobiles), there is a mobile router that can function as a gateway for devices and networks within the system. Coordinating the associated communication sessions for these systems presents a significant challenge to system designers, automobile manufacturers, and service providers alike.